


Leave Barry Alone

by Moviemuncher



Series: Keep Talking [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Sabretooth - Freeform, Short One Shot, Victor is not a nice man, neither is Wade, wa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: Wade knows he's hardly the easiest person to get along with. Sure, he's chatty and witty, quite handsome now his looks have, thankfully, grown back in, but nobody ever wants to talk. Especially the guy in front of him right now. It's not like Wade's asking for much, just some information. Hardly even any information in particular either, he just needs a location.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Wade Wilson
Series: Keep Talking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Leave Barry Alone

**Author's Note:**

> been a long time so just easing back in a little

Wade knows he's hardly the easiest person to get along with. Sure, he's chatty and witty, quite handsome now his looks have, thankfully, grown back in, but nobody ever wants to talk. Especially the guy in front of him right now. It's not like Wade's asking for much, just some information. Hardly even any information in particular either, he just needs a location. 

"I need to know Barry, just tell me and this will be all over much quicker." 

The man shook his head. His hair had turned stringy looking with how damp it had become. He looked rather pathetic all over really, pale and shaking, small stains slowly dying his clothes red. 

"I can't," Barry muttered, "he will kill me."

"Nah, he won't. But I will if you don't tell me before I finish this drink."

Wade held his glass up to show how little orange juice was left. There hadn't been much to begin with, Barry didn't have a well stocked fridge. Which reminded him, he had never taken the two cartons of milk out of Victor's fridge before they left his apartment a month back. The place probably reeked by now. Ah well, if Victor ever even went back there, it's not like death was permanent anymore. 

"I can't tell you. Mr Creed would kill us both." Barry was looking worse and worse now. Wade took a gulp of juice. 

"No, he won't. I told you three times, he'll be happy to see me." Wade scoffed at the man. Victor would be thrilled to see him after this past month. Fighting with Stryker's straggling lunatics always put him in a bad mood, and seeing Wade always put him, in well a briefly worse mood, but not for long. 

Barry shook his head. His once pale grey shirt was looking more and more splotchy now, Wade would be concerned if he really cared. It was kind of fascinating to watch though. So fascinating he missed the almost silent footsteps in the hallway behind him. Barry didn't. Barry gasped quite loudly. Wade spun round, fists up at the ready, but the person behind him lashed out and grabbed both wrists. 

"Wade, what the fuck are you doing in my accountants apartment?" Victor growled loudly. His brows were heavily furrowed and his fangs were on show. Wade grinned, not quite sheepishly. 

"I wanted to find you." He gave Victor a wider grin now. 

Victor did not look amused. 

He dropped Wade's wrists and stepped around him. Wade twirled round to watch him as Victor approached Barry and cut the ropes from around the poor man's wrists. Barry slumped a bit. 

"Patch yourself up" Victor ordered the poor man. Barry barely even nodded before Victor switched his attention back to Wade. His eyes promised Wade this reunion was hardly going to be a sweet one. 

Victor stormed past him, back down the hallway. Wade followed, albeit, much more leisurely paced. Once he stepped out the door he was roughly shoved against the wall right next to it. Wade made a noise of protest but Victor suddenly lowering his face so he was eye level with him, shut him up. Briefly. 

"Hi, so, lucky you, you got a loyal accountant. But like also, we need to start telling people we fuck occassionally 'cos trying to find you is a bitch when nobody wants to tell me anything" Wade raved on, not even noticing Victor's double take at the suggestion of telling others. Or his growing smirk.

"Aww Wade, you want to make it official," Victor crooned, pressed him further back into the wall. "You want everyone to know that you're my little toy."

Wade rolled his eyes. Fine, be an asshole. 

"Yeah Vic, if only so I can find you when I need you dickhead."

Victor chuckled. 

"And what do you need me for now Kitten?" Victor purred, letting his hips push forward. Wade let him for a moment, but did shove him back some. 

"I need a hand, some asshole is stealing kids from the orphanage and I think it's an inside job but I'm not one hundred percent. You can help track them down better than I can. This is serious."

"Not a hero, my ass. You might kill Wade, but anyone who saves teens from stalkers for free and wants this favour from someone like me… well. The experiences speak for themselves." Victor rolled his eyes, so Wade punched his shoulder. And kicked his shin for good measure which caused the big meanie to growl loudly in his ear. 

"Help me or not?"

Wade wasn't above embarrassing himself, but he was above begging Victor for small kindnesses. The man took it as an almost personal affront, like being even slightly nice was disgusting. Victor pulled back to look at him properly, eye contact and all. Wade glanced at his lips, they were Victor's biggest tells. His eyes were good at staying blank, but his lips always gave something away. Anger, amusement, or even plain confused, it was all in the lip twitches. 

This time there were none. 

"Fine. But never, ever turn up at my accountants door again, it's hard finding one that doesn't wet themselves when I come to their office."

Wade cheered loudly, whooping loud enough he was sure the apartments below and above could hear him. Victor cuffed him on the back of the head. 

"Lead the way dipshit."

Wade began to walk, and talk. 

"Thanks Vic, knew you would. You're a real gem, and of course, you will be rewarded, oh yes, you wait and see. I'm thinking blowjob followed by me telling everyone we're togeth-"

The loud thump of him falling over Victor's boot was only half unexpected.


End file.
